vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Lily
Lily (リリィ Ririi) is an official mascot character of a singing synthesizer application software powered by Yamaha's Vocaloid2. Her basic databanks were jointly-developed by Yamaha and Avex Management Co., Ltd.Ascii.jp x Digital August 7, 2010DTM Magazine published by Terashima Jouhou Kikaku, on August 7, 2010 Internet Co., Ltd will be her distributor and also provide her effective support for the users. This was also announced by t-kimura(Takashi Kimura), once a member and now a music producer of m.o.v.e, on his twitter. twitter:t-kimura Jul 9 1:37 a.m., 2010 Lily was published on August 25, 2010 and her design is by KEI.http://av.watch.impress.co.jp/docs/news/20100708_379287.html AV Watch July 8 2010 The data for the voice was created by sampling the voice of Yuri Masuda (益田 祐里, Masuda Yuri), a Japanese vocalist of the Japanese musical group m.o.v.e. History thumb|left|Lily's chosen avatar Originally Lily appeared on the cover of the CD "anim.o.v.e. 01" released on Aug 19, 2009 before the announcement of its Vocaloid development. The voice source is the lead vocalist of m.o.v.e., Yuri Masuda.http://av.watch.impress.co.jp/docs/news/20100708_379287.html AV Watch July 8 2010 Her trial version was given out free online before her release, but is no longer available. Her contests are closed and songs are now being released onto Youtube and Nico Nico Douga using the 30 day trial. Also, "anim.o.v.e. 02", m.o.v.e album which comes along with her anime movie, was released On Aug 25, 2010. Prizes for her contest were Lily-related promotional goods, also a copy of Internet Co. Ltd.'s Singer Song Writer 9 Professional software. Judges included DJ Lily and MOSH from anim.o.v.e, Masashi Kamibayashi and Kenichiro Yorozu of DTM MAGAZINE, and Hideki Kenmochi of YAMAHA. On Dec 11th, 2010, the president of Internet Co. announced that Gakupo Kamui, Gumi and Lily will be distributed in Taiwan.http://twitter.com/noboru1963/status/13627352554676225 Usage for Music Lily has a mature sounding female voicebank. She is good at singing in a low voice better than in a high voice, as the singer who offered her voice has a low voice. Much of her early usage was owed to having the Vocaloid's voicebank being given out for free in various mediums.http://blog.nicovideo.jp/niconews/2010/08/008661.html Some users reported Lily's demo had pronounication problem that she could not carry the "i"s over two notes. Her "o"s could get distorted if followed by "n". Another reported problem was that her consonants could not be pronounced if left on the end.bug report There were reported differences between full and trial version vocal results.report Notable Lily songs Trivia *Lily was introduced as "Code Name: Lily" on DTM MAGAZINE published in May, 2010.DTM MAGAZINE "Lily"" *Two official demos, "SUPER SONIC DANCE Lily Ver. With G" and "Gamble Rumble Lily Ver With G" have been released and also Gakupo Kamui is used in them. "SUPER SONIC DANCE" is one of the songs released by m.o.v.e.Internet Official Site: Lily DemoMycom Journal July 13, 2010 *Lily will become a figure and will be released in November, 2010.m.o.v.e. Official Site: Releaseing FigureFigure for Lily She also has a number of merchandise. Lots of Lily stuff found here *A digicomic movie(anime MV) titled "Schwarzgazer", which shows the world where Lily isInternet Co., Ltd Official Site: Lily Information, has been produced and it will be released with the album "anim.o.v.e 02". The song was sung by m.o.v.e., not by Vocaloids. Its short version has been officially uploaded on Nicovideo and Youtube. (Nico broadcast, Youtube broadcast) This short movie is unique in approach, as it provides an official English language version side by side with the Japanese version, hinting acknowledgment of the existence of overseas fans by the company. It depicts Lily and companion "Mosh" as fighters against a virus, equipped with music as their weapon. *Also a manga of the same name, which is written by Kei, was released together.avex network: Update anim.o.v.e 02 informarion! Jun 22, 2010avex network: Uploaded Schwarzgazer digicomic movie on video sites! Jul 28, 2010 *Since the trial version had enough vocal capablities to function as a normal Vocaloid, hackers were reported to have found out how to turned off the limit of 30 days for her 30 day trial versions. Gallery References External Links * Internet Co., Ltd Official Site: Lily VOCALOID 2 * m.o.v.e Official Site * avex network Official Site: m.o.v.e. * Youtube: avex Channel * Moetron: Lily Article Category:Vocaloid2